


Betrothal

by Not_You



Series: It's Weird When Shaw Is Nice [16]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Makeup, Multi, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And now it's official.<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrothal

It's such a long way to Azari's house, and the sun is so hot and the cart sways so monotonously that David spends most of the next week or so asleep. He shares dreams with Azari, and is so happy that they're going to be married when they grow up, but he wishes this trip wasn't taking so long. Still, it's over at last, and he wakes up in Father's arms under a purple sky where the stars are just beginning to show. They're there all the time, but David likes being able to see them. He giggles, and Father chuckles.

"Awake, my first rose of spring?"

"Yes, Father. Are we here?"

"Yes, and Mother will be cleaning you up so you and Azari can be officially betrothed."

He beams, and Father carries him down to the baths where Mother is waiting. "Come here, little one."

David hops down and hugs Father's leg before going to join Mother. David is always kept clean, as a lord's son ought to be, but he has never been bathed this thoroughly before. Mother and Erik put lotions and unguents on him until his skin really is as soft as a rose's petal, and they wash his hair again and again. He giggles as they dry him off, and his eyes widen when Mother says that because this is a very special night Erik will use some cosmetics on him. He and Anya both covet them, and he feels a pang for his big sister, being the oldest and not the first one to try it. It's only a little, though. Just some pale, pale paint to cover the little freckles on his nose, and just a little bit of shimmering silver on his eyelids and around his streaks. Mother says he looks beautiful, and he says it in Stonetongue so it's probably true.

They have lots of things to give Azari and his family, and David carries the two most precious when they go to the throne room at last. One is a little bag of dried silverblossoms and the other is a pendant made from the claw of a winter wolf. Both of them are rare and expensive, and David is very careful with them. He's dressed like a Wakanda bride, wrapped in a blue that matches his eyes and his streaks. At home he wears a robe and trousers underneath, but here the robe is different. There no sleeves or straps, a slit up to the hip on one side, and a loincloth like what Father wears under his trousers. It's strange, but not in a bad way, and is just right for the temperature. His jewels are cool at his throat and wrists, and he does his best not to giggle. 

There are two cushions before the priestess who will read the blessing over them, and Azari is standing near one of them. He looks over as David comes in, and they share a wide and happy smile. David takes his place beside his friend, and they kneel on the cushions and try to behave for the duration of the whole long blessing. David spends most of it sneaking looks at Azari, because he's so pretty, cloth of gold shining against his dark skin. He's wearing baggy trousers that gather at the ankle, and no shirt at all but enough jewelry to cover his chest. Finally, they get to turn to each other and exchange the most important gifts. He's not sure what Azari is giving him, but each one shines to his mad sight, and he smiles when the beautifully carved and polished bone starts to sing softly to him. 

After the gifts they kiss, which is nice, and then have matching symbols tattooed on their palms, which isn't nice at all. Still, it's a very small symbol and done on the fleshy part below the thumb, so they get through it bravely and do not cry at all. Well, Azari does. Just a little bit. But that's okay, David doesn't expect his husband to _always_ be brave. He hugs him, feeling the cool weight of the little gold beads at the end of each short braid, and kisses his salty cheek. It's over now, and they can go sit with their parents and watch the dancers and singers and storytellers until they can't keep their eyes open another minute.


End file.
